


Escapada Nocturna

by horny_twentysomething (e_pereality27)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-established relationship, Size Difference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_pereality27/pseuds/horny_twentysomething
Summary: Callum escapa de su habitación para pasar la noche con Soren.
Relationships: Callum/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 6





	Escapada Nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primerísimo smut que publico en la historia de siempre.   
> Pensé que sería bueno explorar en esta parte de la escritura que, considero, tengo descuidada. De esa curiosidad por explorar surgió este trabajo.   
> El presente está pensado como un one-shot pero, de hecho, le recorté algunas cosas que quería poner debido a que se estaba haciendo más y más largo. Si les gusta y quieren más, puedo escribir una segunda y última parte.   
> Durante el proceso de escritura hubo una cuestión que me puso a reflexionar: me di cuenta que Callum y Soren tienen menos de 18 años al inicio de la serie. Por eso coloco la advertencia del archivo para categorizar trabajos con personajes menores de edad, lean con conciencia de esta etiqueta. Aunque, he de decir, no estoy seguro de cuál es la edad en la que los personajes se convierten en mayores dentro del universo de Dragon Prince. Si alguien lo sabe, por favor comuníquemelo.   
> Comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones son más que bienvenidas.   
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Escapada nocturna**

Callum sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era indudablemente sospechoso.

Escaparse de su habitación a mitad de la noche no estaba necesariamente prohibido, pero si alguien lo veía rondar por los pasillos del castillo a esas horas, levantaría sospechas. Y si había algo en lo que Callum era pésimo (además de sus entrenamientos en la espada y artes marciales) era mentir.

_Menos mal que Soren se encargó de eso..._ El Guardia Real se había encargado de que esa noche en específico no hubiera guardias fuera de la alcoba de los príncipes, ni en ningún pasillo cercano a la misma.

Estaba acostado en su cama, impaciente. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que le deseo a Ezran las buenas noches cuando empezó a escuchar suaves ronquidos que provenían de su lado de la habitación. Era el momento.

Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado y comenzó a dar pasos sigilosos hacia la puerta. Llevaba puesto un blusón blanco para dormir y unos pantalones de tela holgados. Justo cuando empujó la puerta con sumo cuidado para abrirla, le invadió el miedo de que tal vez el plan de Soren había fracasado y que, cuando saliera de la habitación, habría guardias esperándolo, listos para cuestionarlo sobre sus sospechosas actividades nocturnas.

_Si me descubren, diré que voy a la cocina por unas tartas de jalea, nada del otro mundo. Pero, ¿y si me acompañan a la cocina y no hay ninguna? Tendrán que despertar al cocinero, y todo el castillo se enterará_. El hilo de sus pensamientos siguió corriendo, imaginando escenarios en los que su mentira escalaba a proporciones colosales (e irreales), sin embargo, cuando abrió la pesada puerta de madera, no había nadie custodiándola. El pasillo también estaba en soledad total. 

_Bien._ Se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio, hasta ese momento, todo iba bien.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que Soren le dijo específicamente que tenía que recorrer para llegar a su habitación. A esa hora, solo las antorchas que estaban fijas a la pared iluminaban sus silenciosos pasos y, en algunas secciones, se colaba la luz de luna que venía del exterior y formaba arcos con las formas de las ventanas que se imprimían en las alfombras del pasillo.

El recorrido por los pasillos estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, esto era porque Callum caminaba silenciosamente y cada cierto número de pasos se detenía para corroborar que nadie se acercaba. Era un proceso largo, pero sabía que la meta de esa carrera sigilosa valdría la pena.

Mientras caminaba por el castillo vacío y frío, comenzó a recordar los eventos que habían provocado que estuviera escabulléndose a la habitación de Soren durante la madrugada.

Desde siempre, Soren fue uno de sus amigos de la infancia y, desde que lo armaron caballero, su entrenador en las artes de la espada y el combate. Podía decirse que eran cercanos...de una manera extraña. Callum no pensaba en él como su mejor amigo, más bien era su conocido de toda la vida a quién le gustaba molestarlo llamándolo con apodos o presumiendo de su fuerza física superior.

En general, nada de eso molestaba a Callum ya que Soren tenía una forma de ser un tanto...bravucona. Pese a todo esto, Callum sabía que, en el fondo, Soren le guardaba cierto aprecio.

Y dicho aprecio comenzó a confirmarse y fortalecerse desde hace unos meses atrás.

Empezó con menos bromas y apodos, siguió con entrenamientos menos rudos y muchas preguntas acerca de cómo había estado su día. Los primeros días no había sido extraño, Callum pensaba que era solo un cambio de humor extraño, pero momentáneo y efímero.

Sin embargo, Soren se mantenía extraña (e incómodamente) interesado en él y en no hacerlo sufrir demasiado en los entrenamientos. La situación comenzaba a ser más y más extraña para Callum hasta que un día le preguntó directamente qué sucedía.

Estaban entrenando en un patio poco concurrido y alejado del bullicio del castillo. Soren estaba enseñándole por tercera vez una pose de combate. Para hacerlo, el caballero se puso detrás de Callum y cubría todo su cuerpo por detrás para sujetar sus muñecas y señalarle cómo sujetar la espada de manera correcta. Ese tipo de contactos e invasiones a su espacio también se habían hecho más frecuentes.

Ya tenía varios instantes sujetándolo y abrazándolo por detrás.

—Creo que ya sé cómo sujetar la espalda, no necesito que me utilices como una marioneta.

—Nah, todavía no la sujetas correctamente —después de eso, recostó su cabeza sobre la de Callum.

—Quítate de encima, Soren —Callum intentó forcejear para sacudírselo de encima, sin éxito.

Escuchó al otro soltar una pequeña risa por detrás, instantes después, Callum dejó de sentir el peso de Soren encima suyo.

—Está bien, medio-príncipe.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? —Callum hizo señas con los dedos, señalándolos a ambos de ida y vuelta.

Soren fingió que no comprendía.

—No, estoy seguro de que no sabes sujetar la espada aún.

—No eso, lo otro.

—¿Qué otro?

Callum se estaba irritando.

—¡Esto! —siguió señalándose a sí mismo y a Soren repetidamente.

—¿Insinúas que tanto tu como yo no existimos y somos una broma escrita por alguien?

Soren de verdad tenía una sola neurona funcional.

—¡Soren! —exclamó, saliendo de sus casillas. El otro solo rio.

—Está bien, lo siento —fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol que estaba en una esquina del patio e hizo una seña a Callum para que se acercara.

—Me refiero a que últimamente has estado extraño.

Soren palmeó el suelo a su lado. Callum giró los ojos y se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Si...sobre eso...han pasado cosas —Soren rascó su nuca, nervioso.

—¿Cosas?

—Ajá... —su tono de voz ya no era el mismo ruidoso y presuntuoso de siempre, ahora se escuchaba más suave, como si estuviera apenado.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿había pasado algo malo?

—Cosas como que... —su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más y más tenue, Callum tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar. —Últimamente... —el hilo de voz se hacía cada vez más y más bajo —Me gustas.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—Ehm...no escuché eso último —Callum volteó en dirección de Soren, su rostro estaba rojo como nunca, su piel pálida destacaba aún más el sonrojo.

—¡Que me gustas, Callum! —exclamó en un arranque de valentía, volteando a ver al príncipe a los ojos.

—A-Ah...—en aquél momento, Callum no sabía qué hacer, ni que responder. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

—F-fue una tontería hacer esto, olvídalo —Soren cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, apenado. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Callum sujetó su muñeca para que volviera a sentarse.

—No, está bien. No hay nada por lo cual apenarse.

Soren le dirigió una mirada que suplicaba por algún tipo de respuesta, estaba expectante.

—N-nunca había pensado en ti de esa forma... —dudó mucho en decir lo siguiente, pero lo dijo: —Pero estoy disponible...si eso significa algo para ti...

Callum observó como la sonrisa regresó a la cara de Soren

—Creo que si...me sirve —volvió a rascar su nuca, nervioso. Después de eso, el caballero se acercó al rostro ajeno. —¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla? —susurró, haciendo que Callum se estremeciera.

—C-claro, no veo porque no.

Después de ese suceso en el patio, los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de Soren y sus pequeños gestos “caballerescos” para agradarle más a Callum: un día le llevó unas cuantas flores del patio y le puso una de ellas sobre la oreja; otro día estuvieron jugando en lugar de entrenar, Soren lo cargó sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a alcanzar una fruta que colgaba de un árbol; en otra ocasión habían estado toda la tarde recostados bajo la sombra del árbol, con Callum reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soren.

Poco a poco, Callum comenzó a disfrutar más y más sus tardes con Soren. Y su afecto por él había crecido también. A medida que pasaron las semanas, estaba convencido de que quería estar con Soren y disfrutar más de él.

Estas ganas eran el motivante de que, ahora mismo, estuviera dirigiéndose a su habitación en medio de la noche. Y es que, a medida que su relación avanzó, sus contactos también comenzaban a subirse de tono.

Primero fueron los besos tímidos en la mejilla, luego comenzaron a rozar sus labios. Después empezaron a experimentar besos más profundos utilizando la lengua; para cuando Callum cayó en cuenta en lo mucho que habían avanzado sus contactos, ya se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, jadeando debajo del gran cuerpo y armadura de Soren, y con la ropa desacomodada.

Naturalmente, tarde o temprano darían el siguiente paso. Callum fue quien lo propuso.

—Soren...quiero más... —dijo en medio de jadeos en una de sus tantas sesiones de besos debajo del árbol.

—Yo también, medio-príncipe... —le dio un corto beso en los labios. —Pero para eso necesitamos un sitio más...privado.

—Ajá... —Callum seguía jadeando, más calmado. No le había importado el apodo. Estiró el cuello para alcanzar de nuevo la boca de Soren, invitándolo a darle otro beso. —L-Llévame a tu cuarto... —susurró contra los labios de Soren, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Qué dices? —lo besó en los labios. —Q-Quisiera hacerlo... —lo miró fijo a los ojos, Callum sabía que estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo. —Pero no...

—Anda, anda... —desde que tenía ese tipo de contacto con Soren, Callum se dio cuenta de lo rogón que podía llegar a ser.

—Que no... —estaba intentando ser determinante. Le dio otro beso a Callum —pero...podríamos planear algo.

Y ahí fue donde nació su operación de escapada nocturna al cuarto de Soren.

Callum dio vuelta en un pasillo, no sin antes fijarse con cuidado que estaba desierto. Al girar pudo ver la puerta de la habitación de Soren.

No se veía ninguna luz saliendo del cuarto.

_Espero no haya olvidado que “esto” iba a suceder hoy._ Conociendo a Soren, era posible. Pero ya tenían días planeándolo (y ambos tenían muchas ganas que “esto” sucediera) así que Callum albergaba la esperanza que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras con fines estratégicos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Las manos le hormigueaban y sentía la garganta seca. Por un instante, pensó en darse la vuelta y dejar “esto” para otra noche.

_Vamos Callum, puedes hacerlo, además...no hiciste “eso” por nada._ Recordó los consejos que Soren le dio para su primer encuentro. Uno de ellos involucraba darse un baño muy específico en una parte del cuerpo en la cual no quería pensar.

Armado de valor (y pensando en que todas las molestias que se estaba tomando no debían ser en vano), tocó a la puerta suavemente. Prestó atención al ruido del otro lado, no escuchaba nada.

Tocó de nuevo y pegó la oreja en la puerta, logró percibir unos pasos. No había marcha atrás.

Se enderezó y con su mano acomodó y peinó su cabello, intentando lucir presentable.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y con cuidado para que las bisagras no rechinaran. La mano de Soren lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró adentro.

Entre la confusión y el cambio de ambiente, sintió unos brazos grandes y cálidos envolviéndolo, uno lo sujetaba por la espalda, el otro acunaba su cintura. Reconoció de inmediato el aroma de Soren.

—Buenas noches, príncipe —sin apodos, eso era extraño.

Callum se acurrucó en el pecho de Soren, disfrutando el momento. Ya lo había pensado desde antes, pero en ese momento volvió a recordar lo mucho que le gustaban los abrazos del otro. Sus brazos eran musculosos y, ahora que no tenía puesta la armadura, sentía el contacto de manera más real ya que lograba cubrirlo por completo. Además de eso, Callum siempre había sentido que, por alguna razón, el tamaño de ambos los hacía encajar a la perfección cuando se abrazaban.

Sin embargo, solo eso no era suficiente.

—Hola, Soren —dijo, su voz se amortiguaba porque su rostro estaba hundido en el pecho del otro.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —aprovechó para inclinar la cabeza y colocarla cerca del cuello de Callum —estaba por irme a dormir.

Sentirlo tan cerca hizo que Callum sintiera un pequeño escalofrío.

—Y yo pensé que habías olvidado que esto iba a suceder hoy —intentó sonar como reproche.

—¿Me crees tan tonto como para olvidar una fecha?

—¿Quieres ejemplos de las veces que fuiste tan tonto como para olvidar otras cosas importantes?

—Tú ganas —suspiró muy cerca de su cuello, Callum sintió otro escalofrío. —A veces soy un poco torpe —lo apretó un poco más fuerte con los brazos. —Pero al menos no soy un debilucho —lo apretó más, presumiendo de su fuerza física.

—Hey, hey, basta —Callum rompió el abrazo, empezando a sentirse sofocado. El otro entendió el mensaje.

—Entonces... ¿fue difícil llegar? —Soren se sentó en su cama, palmeando el sitio que estaba a un lado suyo, invitando a Callum a hacer lo mismo.

La habitación era muy sencilla, tenía una cama con un colchón de plumas, un taburete a un lado en el que se encontraba una vela apagada y varios frascos, un espejo vertical grande en el que, suponía, Soren se miraba todas las mañanas y, al lado del espejo, una especie de maniquí que vestía la armadura que usaba diario. En el suelo había una alfombra muy simple de color rojo que cubría solo el centro de la habitación, el resto del piso estaba hecho de piedra.

—En realidad no, ya sé cómo llegar, Soren —sabía que el otro estaba intentando calmar el ambiente y evitar que se fueran los nervios, pero no estaba funcionando como debería. —Tuve miedo de que alguien me viera.

Soren rascó su nuca, tal vez él también estaba nervioso.

—Te dije que me encargaría de eso, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Lo sé, lo sé...es solo que...cualquier cosa... podía... pasar...je...je —con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el tono de Callum se hacía más y más bajo, hasta que terminó en un susurro. Después de responder eso, sabía que no tenía nada más de qué hablar y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo iniciar “otro” tipo de contacto por lo que, de nuevo, los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo.

_“Tranquilízate, Callum”_ Intentó reprenderse mentalmente, pero no funcionó: sintió las palmas de sus manos humedecerse con sudor, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir varios escalofríos y su mirada se clavó en la alfombra roja del piso que, durante ese instante, parecía ser el objeto más interesante del mundo.

A medida que el silencio se prologaba más y más, el ambiente se ponía más incómodo. Callum no tenía idea de qué pasaba con Soren, ni sabía si los nervios lo tenían de la misma forma que lo tenían a él.

—¿E-entonceeeeees...? —después de varios segundos de tortura, escuchó al otro hablar, la sorpresa y la tensión de escuchar su voz hizo que Callum diera un pequeño brinco de susto en su lugar. Dicho gesto fue recibido con una pequeña risa. —¿Nervioso?

—¿Y-yo? ¿Nervioso? ¡Claro que no! —dijo, completamente nervioso.

Soren volvió a reír y se puso una mano en el hombro de Callum quien respondió con otro pequeño brinco de susto.

—Callum, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, d-de hecho, yo igual estoy nervioso... —retiró su mano del hombro del otro para llevarla a su nuca y sobarla, apenado.

Para Callum, esa confesión lo hizo sentirse más cómodo. _“Bueno, al menos estamos al mismo nivel”_

—¿Ah sí? —se permitió suspirar y, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de lo tenso y rígido que tenía el cuerpo.

—Aja... —Soren aún no podía dirigirle la mirada, ahora era él quién miraba al piso. —Mira... —volteó a mirarlo de frente, y puso ambas manos en el rostro de Callum, acunando sus mejillas 

Callum sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro, tanto que comenzó a sentir como su cabeza palpitaba por dentro. También se percató de que las manos de Soren estaban húmedas de sudor, tanto como las suyas.

—Ya veo... —ahora que estaban frente a frente, se decidió a mantener el contacto visual con Soren. —Supongo que nos encontramos en la misma situación... —dijo, en un tono muy bajo, intentando provocar que el otro se acercara más para poder escucharlo.

—Supongo que si... —Soren se acercó un poco más. Por un instante, Callum vió en su rostro una expresión de duda reflejada con un pequeño gesto en la boca y cejas, sin embargo, esta desapareció muy pronto. —¿Qué crees que podemos hacer para deshacernos de estos nervios? —sonaba más determinado, también estaba bajando el tono de su voz y se acercaba más y más al rostro de Callum.

—P-puede que tenga una idea sobre eso... —se quedó quieto en su sitio mientras el otro se acercaba más y más, llegó un punto en el que sentía su respiración justo frente a su rostro.

—Yo también tengo una... —Soren se detuvo justo antes de rozar sus labios, a veces hacía eso para molestarlo. —¿Crees que sea la misma idea? —sonrió de lado, provocándolo.

Callum solo pudo asentir y, en el momento en que lo hizo, los labios de Soren por fin se tocaron con los suyos, moviéndose lentamente. Ambos soltaron un suspiro prolongado en el momento que sucedió. Fue hasta ese entonces que Callum se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos instantes, moviendo sus labios, hasta que Soren se separó.

—¿Qué tal eso?

Callum volvió a suspirar.

—Ya me empiezo a sentir mejor.

—Y eso es solo el inicio... —pudo ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—¿Hay más de dónde vino eso? —Callum estaba empezando a sentirse más confiado y cómodo en la habitación de Soren.

El otro pareció tener interés en seguirle el juego.

—Esta noche, hay todo lo que quieras... —Soren sonrió de lado y se volvió a acercar a Callum.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir sus labios. Esta vez, Callum movió sus manos (que antes estaban inmóviles en sus rodillas) hacia ambos lados de la cabeza de Soren, acariciando con sus pulgares el sitio detrás de sus orejas. Cuando empezó a hacerlo, sintió como el otro soltaba un suspiro y relajaba el cuerpo. Las manos de Soren bajaron del rostro de Callum hacia sus hombros, posándose ahí y acariciando en círculos sus clavículas.

Después de unos breves instantes, pudo sentir cómo Soren abría la boca y, con la lengua, comenzaba a lamer la comisura de los labios de Callum, invitándolo a que los abriera.

Ni siquiera lo dudó. Apenas los abrió un poco, sintió la lengua de Soren entrando, buscando un contacto más profundo. Callum jadeó en sorpresa, abrió más la boca e intentó seguir el ritmo del otro.

Soren debía ser un experto porque su lengua se movía con presteza y bailaba con la de Callum a un ritmo casi agotador. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero sentía como si la lengua de Soren rodara dentro de su boca, abarcando y robándose la respiración de Callum.

Justo cuando el calor y el frote húmedo estaba mareándolo, Soren atrapó la lengua de Callum con los labios, succionándola. Ante esto, soltó un pequeño gemido.

—¡A-ah! —Soren se separó. —¿Q-qué fue eso? —se sentía mareado por las sensaciones. Cuando pudo mirar bien al otro, vio que se encontraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Responde mi pregunta —Callum sentía como la comisura de sus labios estaban llenas de saliva.

—¿Te gustó?

Callum reflexionó por un segundo, pero no había que pensarlo mucho.

—Si...mucho —sintió el calor subir de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Eso responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Y cuál era esa pregunta?

—Iba a preguntar qué significaba ese sonido que hiciste.

—A-ahhh...

Callum intentó desviar la mirada, avergonzado, pero Soren llamó su atención.

—Si te gustó, entonces debo seguir atendiendo a mi príncipe —sonrió y puso uno de sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Callum, el otro brazo lo puso detrás de su cabeza. Lo levantó desde donde estaba sentado y lo puso sobre su regazo, como a un bebé. Soren aún estaba sentado.

—W-waaaah, Soren... —se sorprendió por el cambio de postura y movimiento, pero le pareció...interesante que Soren pudiera levantarlo y hacerlo como quisiera sin esfuerzo. Además, le resonaba en la cabeza aquello de “atender a su príncipe”. Tal vez sonaba cliché, pero la idea le agradaba.

En esa postura, Soren tenía control total sobre lo que sucedía, sus brazos aún estaban sujetándolo por detrás de la cabeza y rodillas. Callum estaba sentado en una de las piernas del otro, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Soren, para estabilizarse.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la boca y lengua del otro volvieron a invadirlo. Ahora que lo tenía sujetado con fuerza, Callum se permitió relajar más el cuerpo y concentrarse sólo en corresponder el beso.

De nuevo, volvieron a frotar sus lenguas y la humedad que sentía en su boca hizo a Callum jadear en repetidas ocasiones. Soren ya estaba aprendiendo sobre sus puntos débiles así que, en repetidas ocasiones, volvía a succionar la lengua de Callum, haciéndolo gemir más.

_“Esto es malo...si seguimos así...”_ Apenas y lo pensó cuando sintió que algo se comenzaba a animar en su entrepierna. Pensar en que estaba así en una postura tan reveladora, hizo que de nuevo se sonrojara.

Soren no tardó en notarlo.

—¿Qué será eso que se asoma por el pantalón del príncipe? —sonaba juguetón, Callum sabía que lo estaba molestando.

—No me molestes...es por tu culpa... —estaba jadeando, cansado por la extensa sesión de besos.

—Tienes razón, y como caballero, mi deber es hacerme cargo. —intentó sonar solemne y gallardo, pero en realidad estaba jadeando casi tanto como Callum.

Callum acarició su nuca, convencido que todo ese asunto de “ser atendido” era, verdaderamente, muy de su agrado.

Soren quitó el brazo con el que sujetaba las piernas de Callum y lo usó para deshacer los nudos de los cordones de sus pantalones y el blusón que llevaba puesto.

—¿Q-quieres que me lo quite todo? —el simple hecho de pensar que estaría completamente desnudo frente a Soren hizo que sintiera un espasmo en la entrepierna, seguido de una pequeña humedad.

—Solo si no te molesta... —se acercó y, en lugar de besar su boca, comenzó a besar su cuello, usando su mano libre para acariciar la poca piel expuesta del pecho de Callum. —Me haría muy...muy feliz verte desnudo, Callum...

Solo con eso, lo había convencido. 

—De acuerdo, está bien... —Soren subió a su boca para darle más besos. —Pero solo con una condición... —cuando lo dijo, entre besos, Soren se separó y lo miró intrigado.

—¿Cuál sería esa condición?

Antes de hablar, Callum sintió, de nuevo, la sangre subirle al rostro. Ardía.

—Q-quítame tú la ropa... —se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos de la vergüenza, pero aguantó el impulso como pudo.

Soren rio.

—Pensé que eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—A-ahhh...bueno, si, es verdad...je...

El otro bajó de nuevo para besarlo, con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a sobar cerca de la entrepierna de Callum.

—Hey, hey, príncipe...no tienes que avergonzarte —apretó suavemente uno de los muslos de Callum, por encima del pantalón. —Me gusta que me pidas hacerte cosas... —lo besó de nuevo.

Callum no supo que decir, pero tomó nota mental de eso último.

Soren movió el brazo que sujetaba la cabeza de Callum, invitándolo a que se enderezara. Cuando se sentó más cerca de la entrepierna de Soren, sintió que él también estaba igual de excitado.

—Soren...tú también...

—Claro que si —sonrió. —No soy de piedra...o bueno, si estoy como piedra... —Callum no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. —A lo que me refiero es...que yo también estoy disfrutando mucho esto...

Callum iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero en lugar de eso, llevó las manos al borde de su propio blusón y lo alzó, quitándoselo.

Sentir su piel desnuda y expuesta le provocó un pequeño escalofrío, sin embargo, no sintió frio ya que la cercanía del cuerpo de Soren lo mantenía cálido.

Después de quitarse la parte superior de la vestimenta, Soren lo giró para que quedara sentado justo sobre su entrepierna, con la espalda de Callum pegada a su pecho. Estando en esta nueva posición, Soren estiró el cuello para apreciar el cuerpo del otro.

—Eres hermoso, príncipe.

Callum agradecía que no lo estuviera viendo directo a los ojos, porque su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—G-gracias, supongo... —no sabía que decir ante los cumplidos. Escuchó una risa de Soren cuyo sonido se amortiguaba porque tenía la boca besándole el cuello.

—No tienes que responder nada si no quieres... —succionó levemente una parte del cuello ajeno. Callum se retorció un poco ante el contacto y suspiró. —...solo disfruta de las cosas que te digo.

Asintió.

Callum utilizo sus manos para apoyarse en el colchón de plumas, aún sentado sobre el regazo de Soren. Sintió como las manos del otro se paseaban sin temor por todo su pecho y abdomen, explorándolo.

—Que suave eres, príncipe —sus manos apretaban gentilmente algunas zonas levemente flácidas del abdomen y pecho de Callum.

Callum era de complexión delgada, sin embargo, sabía que su cuerpo no era necesariamente escultural. Si bien nunca se había sentido acomplejado por ello, había tenido curiosidad acerca de si a Soren le gustaría.

—¿N-no te molesta que no sea musculoso? —dijo mientras suspiraba debido a las caricias del otro.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! —con una de sus manos, hizo que Callum girara el rostro para besarlo en los labios. —Me gustas mucho así, eres tan suavecito... —lo besó de nuevo— tiernito... —otro beso— y abrazable.

Callum solo se sonrojó y destensó de nuevo el cuerpo mientras Soren volvía a toquetearlo y besarle el cuello.

—Oye, príncipe... —succionó de nuevo el cuello, provocando otro jadeo. Con las manos seguía acariciando su torso desnudo, en algunas partes, lo tocaba solo con las yemas de los dedos, provocando que Callum se estremeciera ante los leves contactos.

—M-mmh... ¿qué pasa? —se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil controlar la respiración, los suspiros y jadeos.

—¿Qué dices si... —bajo ambas manos hasta el borde del pantalón de Callum, jugueteando con el cordón desatado y contorneando con uno de sus dedos la forma de su miembro que se marcaba sobre la ropa — ...terminamos de desnudarte?

Callum estaba tan mareado en las sensaciones que le estaba dando Soren que solo pudo asentir, levantando las caderas para facilitarle la labor al otro.

—A-ajá...por favor... —siempre que estaba así de excitado, Callum se convertía en un rogón e insistente.

—El príncipe sí que sabe usar sus modales —Callum escuchó una pequeña risa justo detrás de su oreja, Soren comenzó a mordérsela mientras, lentamente, le bajaba los pantalones ya desatados. —C-Callum... —llamó desde detrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —empezaba a contonear lentamente sus caderas, apresurando al otro para que terminara de bajar el pantalón.

—No tienes puesta ropa interior... —lo escuchó jadear contra su oreja.

—¡C-Claro que no! —detuvo sus caderas y se quedó en su sitio, avergonzado de nuevo. —P-pensé que sería lo normal...después de todo ibas a terminar quitándomela... —la segunda parte de la oración la dijo en un tono más bajo, denotando su pena.

—E-es verdad...es solo que pensaba que tendría que esperar más para verte por completo... —Soren lamió su oreja, retomando su labor y bajando el pantalón lentamente.

Callum se mantuvo en su sitio, sintiendo cómo la prenda iba bajando y cómo más de su piel se exponía frente a Soren. Soltó un suspiro largo al sentir cómo su pene se liberaba de su prisión y se exponía sin pudor al exterior.

_“Estoy desnudo frente a Soren...qué pervertido”_ Pensarlo hizo que se estremeciera y que el pene le palpitara. Mientras tanto, el otro había bajado el pantalón hasta debajo de sus rodillas, Callum se meneó para terminar de bajarlo y, cuando estuvo en sus tobillos, lo pateó lejos.

—S-Soren... —volteó para que lo volviera a besar. El otro correspondió mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar ambas caras interiores de sus muslos, acción que provocó que Callum volviera a estremecerse ante el contacto.

Empujando sus piernas con las rodillas, Soren hizo que Callum las abriera más. —¿Te gusta, príncipe? —dijo, interrumpiendo el beso de lengua que le estaba dando. —¿Te gusta estar desnudo y expuesto solo para mí? ¿Para que pueda hacerte lo que quiera? —echó su cadera hacia adelante y Callum sintió el pene erecto del otro frotándose contra su trasero. Pese a que Soren aún tenía puesta la ropa, Callum pudo sentir que lo tenía casi tan duro como el suyo.

—Me gusta mucho —jadeó cerca de los labios de Soren cuyas sus manos seguían estimulando la cara interior de sus muslos. —A-ahhh...Soren...tócame —le lamió los labios y el otro abrió la boca, volviendo a unir sus lenguas sin pudor. Callum no lo había notado, pero estaban empezando a hacer ruidos húmedos y sucios con sus bocas; prestar atención a dicho estímulo solo hizo que, de nuevo, sintiera cómo su pene latía, ansioso por estimulación.

Con una mano, Callum tomó una de las manos de Soren que estaban acariciándole los muslos y la puso cerca de la base del tronco de su pene, encima de su pequeña mata de vello púbico. Después, Callum subió su propia mano hacia la nuca de Soren, torciendo el brazo hacia atrás y exponiéndose aún más. Con esa mano lo mantenía sujeto y evitaba que rompiera el beso. Callum también echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más comodidad al otro para que siguiera besándolo.

Soren entendió el mensaje y, mientras volvía a succionar la lengua de Callum, uso sus dedos para juguetear con el vello del otro. —No pensé que tuvieras tanto vello acá abajo... —soltó su lengua y el otro respondió mordiéndole el labio inferior suavemente, haciendo a Soren jadear. —Pero creo que es lindo, contrasta con el resto de ti —apretó el muslo del otro mientras bajaba su boca para morder el cuello expuesto, dejando una marca roja.

Callum gimió, en reclamo.

—¡S-soren! Vas a dejar marca... —había sonado temeroso.

—No pasa nada, igual siempre usas esa tonta bufanda...eso lo cubrirá —lamió sobre el sitio que había marcado. —A-aunque si quieres, me detengo...

Tenía razón.

—Es verdad...nadie las notará.

Sintió cómo la boca de Soren formaba una sonrisa pervertida sobre su cuello, succionando el sitio que había mordido.

Gimió y Soren volvió a atender su boca, succionando sus labios antes de volver a unirlos en un beso profundo. Su mano seguía acariciando los vellos de Callum quién movió las caderas hacia adelante, expresando su necesidad de ser tocado.

De nuevo, Soren comprendió el lenguaje corporal y, lentamente, rodeó la base del pene de Callum con la mano. Rompieron el beso y ambos miraron hacia abajo.

—¿Con que quieres ver cómo lo hago, pervertido? —dijo Soren, molestándolo.

Callum solo pudo asentir y jadear. Sentir la mano de Soren tocándolo solo hizo que su pene bombeara más sangre y, en consecuencia, palpitara contra su mano. Era como si estuviera a punto de explotar si no lo tocaba pronto.

Miro con atención cómo la mano del otro subía lentamente y, en el proceso, echaba hacia atrás la piel del prepucio de Callum. Gimió al sentir su punta expuesta, roja y húmeda, ansiosa por ser estimulada.

—Ya estás tan húmedo... —Soren comentó y Callum pudo sentir un latido venir del miembro del otro que aún se hacía sentir presente, frotándose contra su trasero.

—P-por favor, Soren... —de nuevo se sentía insistente. Movió de nuevo las caderas hacia adelante, haciendo una suerte de embestida a la mano ajena.

Soren mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Pudo escuchar su respiración agitada mientras, con solo su dedo medio, acariciaba lentamente su punta, extendiendo el líquido preseminal. Primero lo hizo en círculos, luego usó el mismo dedo para frotar su frenillo.

—¡A-Ah! —Callum contrajo los dedos de los pies y abrió un poco más las piernas. También, movió las caderas, buscando desesperadamente más contacto y comenzó a tocar más ansiosamente la nuca de Soren, incitándolo a jugar más con su punta.

—¿Ahí te gusta? —le volvió a besar el cuello, mientras hacía lo mismo con su dedo, ahora frotando más insistentemente la misma parte.

—A-ahh, Soren... si, ahí... —se estremecía y retorcía al sentir la estimulación, gimiendo mientras cerraba los ojos, perdiéndose en el placer.

El otro volvió a darle un beso de lengua mientras tomaba su pene con toda la mano, comenzando a frotarlo de arriba abajo, en un ritmo lento.

—M-mmhhh... —Callum suspiró aliviado. Cada que la mano de Soren bajaba, su prepucio se echaba hacia atrás por completo y, cada que subía, volvía a cubrir su punta, estimulando en el proceso el punto que tanto le había gustado. No era doloroso ya que el líquido preseminal lubricaba cada que la mano de Soren subía o bajaba, dándole una sensación húmeda bastante placentera.

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Soren masturbando a Callum mientras este gemía, lloriqueaba y se retorcía sobre el regazo del otro.

Repentinamente, dejó de sentir la mano de Soren. Callum abrió los ojos, extrañado.

—No te preocupes...voy a hacerte terminar como se debe —Soren le sonrió, algunos de los mechones de su cabello estaban despeinados, debía estar agotado de masturbarlo. Acto seguido, vio cómo escupía en su mano, sin pena.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Callum también estaba empezando a cansarse y su voz se perdía entre respiraciones agitadas. 

Soren volvió a llevar su mano al pene ajeno y, con la palma, uso la saliva que llevaba para volver a frotar el pene de Callum. Lo hacía de una manera más intensa: primero, frotaba en círculos con la punta con la palma, luego lo masturbaba normalmente, de arriba abajo. La saliva lubricaba más sus movimientos y, en poco tiempo, Callum volvió a gemir y retorcerse.

Todas las zonas sensibles de su pene hormigueaban y comenzó a sentir espasmos que hacían que involuntariamente moviera la cadera, embistiendo su mano.

—Mmmm...ya estás cerca... —lo volvió a besar de lengua. Callum casi no correspondía el beso porque estaba perdido en las sensaciones de su pene.

Los espasmos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, Callum sentía como la zona del perineo se le contraría, provocando los espasmos. En un movimiento rápido, llevó la mano que tenía libre hacia esa zona y comenzó a apretarla y frotarla, al ritmo de los espasmos. Al mismo tiempo, levantó las piernas, involuntariamente, abriéndolas más. Frotar su perineo hacía que los espasmos fueran más marcados y placenteros. Para ese punto, Callum estaba gimiendo con cada palpitación.

—Soren...ya a-ah...ya casi m-mmmhh —gimió de nuevo.

—Déjalo salir todo, nene —lo masturbo con más fuerza e insistencia, sintiendo cómo la palma de la mano se le ponía más húmeda.

Callum siguió apretando su perineo y dejándose masturbar por Soren hasta que sintió que algo caliente le subía por toda la extensión del pene. Cuando ese algo llegó a la punta, tuvo otro espasmo que se transformó en un chorro de semen que salió disparado hacia su pecho acompañado de un gemido que solo indicaba lo liberado que se sentía por llegar al orgasmo.

Dos, tres, cuatro espasmos más le siguieron, cada uno con cálidos chorros de semen que se hicieron menores en cantidad y distancia. El segundo le llegó al ombligo, el tercero manchó su vello público y el último salió casi sin fuerza y ensucio toda la extensión de su pene (incluida la mano de Soren). Los gemidos de Callum también se hicieron menores y su respiración se controló después de liberar toda la tensión acumulada.

Bajó las piernas y quitó el brazo con el que sujetaba la nuca de Soren, cansado y se quedó descansando sentado encima de su regazo. Sus extremidades temblaban y, después de un instante, el semen que le manchó todo el cuerpo empezaba a sentirse frío.

Desde atrás, Soren le acercó un trozo de tela para que se limpiara. Después de quitarse el líquido de encima, Callum se quedó con la mirada baja, sus piernas juntas y aún desnudo sentado en el regazo del otro.

Soren palmeó la cara externa de uno de sus muslos, llamando su atención. Callum salió de su trance y volteó a mirarlo.

—Hey, date la vuelta —dijo el otro, ayudando a Callum a sentarse a horcajadas, viéndose de frente.

Desde que había comenzado, no tuvo oportunidad de apreciar bien a Soren.

Ahora estaba despeinado, el cabello que usaba peinado hacia un lado ahora comenzaba a echarse hacia adelante, haciéndole una suerte de fleco que Callum jamás le había visto. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus labios algo hinchados y las comisuras de sus labios brillaban con la saliva que, hasta hace unos minutos, estaban compartiendo en medio de sus besos.

Las manos de Soren ahora empezaron a acariciar y explorar la espalda de Callum quien respondió con un suspiro. Sintió que la piel volvía a enchinársele.

—¿Aún sensible? —dijo, suspirando y mirándolo fijamente.

—U-un poco, si —Callum lo miro directo a los ojos y notó que la luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación hacía resaltar su color azul.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —vió como un sonrojo leve atravesó el rostro de Soren. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Qué cómo estuvo? —Callum acunó el rostro ajeno con ambas manos y se acercó para darle un corto beso. —¿No escuchaste todo el ruido que estuve haciendo? —lo abrazó, ocultando su cara en su cuello. —Nunca me había sentido tan bien, Soren...lo disfruté mucho —se enderezó y le sonrió, satisfecho.

Soren lo besó de nuevo, como si con ese beso liberara todas sus preocupaciones.

—Qué bueno... —le sonrió de vuelta. —Me di cuenta que te gustó... —volvió a besarlo y bajó sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre su trasero, en su cara se dibujaba un gesto de orgullo.

Callum se sorprendió ante el contacto.

—H-hey, ahora que lo pienso, hace falta algo...

—¿Y ese algo que será? —Soren lo miró, curioso.

Con rapidez y precisión, las manos de Callum tomaron el borde de la camisa de Soren y la alzó, sorprendiendo al otro que, por reflejo, alzó los brazos, dejándose hacer.

—Con que eso, ¿eh? —teniendo el torso desnudo, Soren hizo fuerza en sus músculos, haciendo que los pectorales se le inflaran un poco, presumiendo el resultado de sus rutinas de ejercicio. Callum posó sus manos sobre cada uno de ellos.

—Es lo justo, yo llevo un buen rato desnudo... —acarició solo con las puntas de sus dedos los pectorales en círculos.

—Tienes razón...además, no sé si te importe, pero...aún tengo un asunto pendiente —miró hacia abajo, apuntando a su entrepierna en donde aún se podía ver la silueta de su pene erecto.

Callum se sonrojó, sintiendo como el calor y la excitación le volvía al cuerpo aún y después de haber tenido un orgasmo.

—E-es verdad...

—Ahora, me gusta mucho tenerte así pero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima y así termino de desnudarme?

Asintió y se bajó del regazo de Soren, quedándose sentado sobre la cama, mirando con atención cómo el otro se bajaba el pantalón. A diferencia de él, Soren si traía puesta ropa interior: era una pieza blanca, muy sencilla pero que quedaba lo suficientemente ajustada como para remarcar sus...cualidades. En instantes, la ropa interior también terminó bajando y así, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Se dio la vuelta y, desde donde estaba, Callum pudo admirar todo su cuerpo: su pecho era amplio y los pectorales estaban marcados, lo mismo se podía decir del abdomen, sus brazos y piernas. Soren era tan fuerte y grande. Pensar en que todo ese cuerpo era solo suyo hizo a Callum sentir más calor dentro del cuerpo.

Si bien se sentía avergonzado por mirar, las ganas de ver cómo era Soren allá abajo fueron más. Tal y como lo había advertido, su pene estaba firme y excitado. Era un poco más grande que el suyo propio y también grueso. La punta brillaba húmeda con la luz que entraba a la habitación.

Soren volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, palmeando sus propios muslos, invitando al otro a sentarse.

Obedeció y volvió a tomar su posición sentado a horcajadas sobre Soren. El contacto entre sus pieles desnudas hizo a Callum jadear y suspirar. Pudo notar que el otro también respiraba a un ritmo más acelerado al sentir el trasero de Callum posado sobre su entrepierna.

En medio de los dos, sus erecciones comenzaban a reclamar atención.

—Entonces...ya que me tienes así, ¿qué tienes en mente? —Soren volvió a poner sus manos sobre el trasero ajeno, dando pequeños apretones, ansioso.

—Hm...no lo sé... —por supuesto que sabía, pero quería jugar al inocente.

—Si tú no sabes, yo sí...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Pues...el día de hoy nos saltamos el entrenamiento para que pudieras estar listo así que... —se acercó al oído de Callum y susurró: —¿por qué no juegas un poco con mi espada?

Esa había sido la peor forma en la que pudo pedirle que tocara su pene pero, debido a la excitación del momento, siguió el juego.

—Suena muy bien, enséñame cómo hacerlo —la respiración se le estaba volviendo a descontrolar.

Sujetando su trasero, Soren se hizo hacia atrás en la cama, acomodándose para acostarse sobre su espalda por completo, con Callum manteniéndose a horcajadas, montándolo.

—Haz con ella lo que quieras, príncipe —llevó ambas manos hacia atrás de su nuca, exponiendo sus axilas y flexionando los bíceps.

Callum suspiró en excitación al verlo así, tan dispuesto a dejarse hacer como quisiera.

—E-está bien... —tuvo una idea sobre cómo hacer para masturbarlo. Se bajó de la entrepierna de Soren y se acostó de lado. Subió una de sus piernas encima de una de las piernas de Soren. Su cara estaba cerca de su cuello y, desde esa postura, podía observar por completo el cuerpo ajeno.

Como estaba acostado de lado, una de sus manos las uso para darse soporte en la cabeza y con la otra comenzó a tocar uno de los bíceps de Soren, apretándolos.

—¿Te gustan? —le sonrió e hizo fuerza en esa zona, poniéndolo duro.

Callum solo pudo asentir, sobándolo.

De ahí, bajó su mano para sentir sus pectorales y abdomen, estaba tan firme y marcado que Callum no pudo evitar apretar cada parte para sentirla por completo.

Se acercó para besar el cuello de Soren y, después, susurró cerca de su oreja.

—¿Cómo debo sujetar la espada, hm...?

El otro le sonrió de una manera pervertida.

—Ya deberías saberlo, príncipe... —hizo una contracción para que el pene le palpitara. —Por la empuñadura... —volteó la cara para encontrarse con la boca de Callum y volvieron a unirse en un beso de lengua que no tardó mucho en generar los mismos sonidos húmedos de hace un rato.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Callum bajo y acarició el vello púbico de Soren (que era más abundante que el suyo) y con sus dedos índice y pulgar rodeó su pene. Al hacerlo, sintió cómo palpitó.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, príncipe... —Soren jadeó en medio del beso, Callum sabía que estaba muy ansioso. —Tienes que rodearlo con toda la mano...

Callum obedeció. Al mirar hacia abajo, se sorprendió de que le faltaban dedos a su mano para cubrir toda su longitud. Apretó su pene y sintió el calor que emanaba del mismo, así como el flujo de sangre que bombeaba por dentro, poniéndolo más duro.

—¿Y ahora...? —dijo, casi en tono juguetón.

—A-ah... —los jadeos del otro se acrecentaron, sus músculos del abdomen también se contraían. —Ahora, sube y baja tu mano... —apenas lo dijo y Callum obedeció de inmediato, subiendo y bajando lentamente la mano por toda la extensión del pene de Soren.

—Justo así... —suspiró casi aliviado y Callum sintió cómo sus músculos se destensaban.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Callum aumentaba gradualmente el ritmo de su mano.

En un instante, Soren quitó una de sus manos que estaba detrás de su nuca y la bajo por toda la espalda de Callum, alcanzando una de sus nalgas y comenzó a apretarla, insistente. Callum no pudo evitar estremecerse, sus apretones eran firmes y seguían el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba.

Besó el cuello de Soren mientras, con su dedo pulgar, acariciaba la punta húmeda en círculos mientras seguía moviendo su mano. Soren soltó un gemido y apretó de nuevo la nalga de Callum, comunicando que eso le estaba gustando.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —dijo mientras lamía el cuello ajeno.

—Ahh...Callum... —los jadeos y gemidos de Soren volvieron a estar acompañados de contracciones en sus músculos. —Estás increíble...no pares —lo alentó y Callum obedeció, continuando su labor.

Su mano estaba caliente y húmeda, el pene de Soren se sentía pegajoso por el líquido preseminal y, para ese punto, ya estaba embistiendo su mano. No debía faltar mucho para que terminara.

Sintió como Soren quitó la otra mano que tenía detrás de la nuca y, con ella, acaricio el cabello de Callum. Miró hacia abajo para ver cómo lo estaba haciendo y, al ver el pene de Soren, no pudo evitar pensar en lo delicioso que se veía.

_“Quisiera, pero...”_ Disipó las dudas de su cabeza de inmediato y, en un arranque de excitación, soltó el pene de Soren.

El otro gruñó, en reclamo por dejar de sentir el placer que le estaba dando.

—Soren... —le dio un beso corto y lo miro a los ojos, decidido. —Quiero hacértelo con la boca...

El otro abrió los ojos, impactado y, de inmediato, suspiró.

—P-por supuesto...lo que tú quieras —volvió a darle un beso.

—Pero no sé hacerlo, ¿me dirás si lo estoy haciendo bien? —dibujó círculos en uno de los pectorales de Soren, dudoso.

—Claro que si... —sus jadeos se estaban controlando, pero no duraría mucho tiempo así.

Callum sonrió, nervioso, y cambió su posición. Bajó su cuerpo y Soren abrió las piernas lo suficiente para dejarle espacio. Se tumbó boca abajo y se apoyó con los codos, mirando fijo al pene ajeno.

Estaba tan duro, mojado y palpitante que no pudo evitar relamerse la comisura de los labios.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —miró hacia arriba y encontró sus ojos con los de Soren, que igual se estaba relamiendo los labios.

—Puedes empezar lamiéndolo por fuera... —enredó sus dos manos en el cabello de Callum, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

—Perfecto —sonrió y le mostró un pulgar arriba en señal de que lo había entendido.

Con una de sus manos, sujetó la base del pene para mantenerlo en su lugar, se acercó y dio una lenta lamida al tronco. Sabía salado, no sabía si era por el sudor que había dejado con su mano o por el líquido preseminal. Podía sentirlo bastante caliente contra su lengua.

Escuchó a Soren gemir.

—E-eso... —las caricias que le hacía en la cabeza se volvieron más insistentes, incitándolo a continuar.

Callum intercaló lamidas pequeñas y largas hasta llegar a la punta del pene de Soren. Ahí, dio una lamida lenta y larga justo en el frenillo.

—A-Ah...ahí, ahí —los dedos de las manos de Soren se contrajeron y el gemido que salió de su boca había sido el más alto que había escuchado provenir del otro.

Sabiendo que ese era el lugar en el que tenía que concentrarse, Callum dio una serie de lamidas cortas y largas en el mismo punto, intercalándolas con unos cuantos besos que colocaba en ese sitio. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Soren y sintió cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo con cada contacto.

Con una de sus manos sujetó el escroto de Soren y masajeó con suavidad sus testículos con el pulgar, al ritmo de las lamidas. De nuevo, los gemidos y las caricias en el cabello le comunicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Mmmm... —los sonidos que Callum hacía al lamer se volvían más descarados y húmedos. Comenzó a dar besos largos en el frenillo de Soren, usando la lengua para acariciar el lugar con insistencia al ritmo de sus caricias en los testículos.

Sintió un jalón en el cabello que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba.

—C-Callum... ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

El mencionado se limpió un poco de la saliva que salía de la comisura de sus labios con uno de sus pulgares.

—En ningún sitio —sonrió, satisfecho por estar complaciendo a Soren— solo hago lo que creo que puede hacerte sentir bien...

—Pues estás haciendo un trabajo increíble... —el otro acarició en círculos una de las mejillas de Callum con el pulgar. —P-pero... aún te hace falta algo... —se veía avergonzado.

Callum ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Y eso que sería? —movió lentamente la mano con la que sujetaba la base del tronco, para evitar que Soren perdiera la erección, aunque posiblemente eso no pasaría pronto.

—M-metértelo en la boca... —jadeó.

—A-ahhh... —se sonrojó— De acuerdo, lo haré... —le volvió a sonreír y regresó a lamer y acariciar.

Los jadeos y gemidos continuaron. Callum separó su boca un instante del pene ajeno. —A-Allá voy...

Con los labios, rodeó la cabeza del pene de Soren. La respuesta del otro fue inhalar y sacudirse levemente ante el contacto.

—A-aja...así... —las manos de Soren seguían acariciando el rostro de Callum, dándole pequeñas caricias en las mejillas y quitándole el cabello que caía sobre su frente. Lo escuchó reír levemente entre los jadeos. —Deberías ver lo hermoso que estás ahora mismo... 

Callum volteó los ojos hacia arriba, intentando hacer contacto visual y se sonrojó por los cumplidos, eso lo incitó a seguir.

—Solo ten cuidado con los dientes y todo estará bien... —Soren le dirigió una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en una expresión de placer a medida que Callum bajaba más y más la boca por el tronco de su pene.

Cerró los ojos y obedeció la indicación, cubriendo sus dientes con los labios y bajando más mientras con la lengua lamía la punta dentro de su boca y, con las manos, acariciaba los testículos de Soren a la vez que masturbaba la porción de carne que aún no entraba en su cavidad.

—A-ah...Callum... —los suspiros del otro se mezclaban con los gemidos y las caricias que le hacía en la cabeza. —Qué húmedo y caliente...hmmm... —tal vez Soren era el tipo de persona que hablaba mucho durante el sexo. Eso definitivamente no era un problema porque cada comentario lo incitaba más y más a continuar. —H-hey... ¿crees que puedas comértelo por completo? —Callum volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vio a Soren relamerse los labios lentamente. _“Solo por eso, voy a intentarlo”_

Inhaló y, lentamente, metió el pene de Soren en su boca, más allá del límite. Detuvo el resto de las caricias para concentrarse. El otro soltó un gemido alto, pero grave. —Asi...así...cielos, Callum...tienes una boca tan... —otro gemido— pero tan...mojada...

_“Diablos”_ Llegó un punto en donde ya no pudo meterlo y, en un segundo, sintió que se ahogaba. Sacó el miembro de Soren por completo y comenzó a toser, provocando la preocupación del otro.

—¿E-estas bien? —se inclinó un poco, para verificar el estado de su acompañante.

Tosió durante otros segundos, hasta que recobró la compostura y el control sobre su respiración.

—Si, si...todo bien —rio un poco —Parece ser que no pude con todo... —sonrió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza por haber fallado.

Soren notó que estaba apenado.

—Hey, no pasa nada —le acarició la mejilla, limpiándole con el pulgar la saliva que, por alguna razón, había llegado hasta uno de sus pómulos. —Es la primera vez que lo haces...y lo estás haciendo increíble —sonrió —siempre podemos seguir experimentando... —peinó su cabello con los dedos, intentando acomodárselo.

—Tienes razón... — _“Siempre podemos seguir experimentando”_ pensar en que Soren lo iba a dejar hacerle eso más seguido lo emocionó. —Pero mientras tanto... ¿me dejas seguir?

—Pensé que no lo ibas a proponer —ambos retomaron sus posiciones y Callum volvió a masturbar el tronco de Soren insistentemente mientras frotaba la punta con una de sus mejillas, dejándola húmeda y pegajosa.

—Me gusta mucho, Soren... —besaba la punta en intervalos y lengüeteaba el frenillo.

—E-eso puedo verlo... —su voz salía entrecortada, interrumpida por su respiración pesada.

Volvió a envolverlo con los labios, bajando y subiendo la boca en un ritmo más rápido y constante (hasta donde su cavidad le permitía llegar). Sintió cómo la boca le salivaba y dejó que el fluido recubriera por completo el trozo de carne, facilitándole el sube y baja. 

—A-ahhh...qué resbaloso se siente... —las manos del otro volvieron a posarse sobre su cabeza, empujándola al ritmo que había marcado Callum. Con las caderas estaba empezando a dar leves embestidas.

_“¿Esto significa que ya está por terminar?”_ Sentía cómo los músculos de sus muslos empezaban a contraerse y cómo las caricias que sentía en la nuca se volvían más erráticas.

—E-estoy tan cerca, Callum...a-ahhh... —gimió con más fuerza y frecuencia. Las embestidas que le daba en la boca lo incitaban a llegar más profundo, pero Callum ya conocía su límite y, para no rebasarlo de nuevo, se reservó a mantener la boca quieta para que Soren usara su cavidad como quisiera. Su lengua y sus manos era lo único que estaba en movimiento constante.

La boca comenzó a saberle más salada, con la lengua sintió que el líquido preseminal que emanaba de la punta de Soren empezaba a salir con más abundancia. Sintió cómo el escroto ajeno se contraía y sus testículos subían.

—C-Callum...ahhh...recíbelo todo, nene hmmm... —los gemidos alcanzaron su punto más alto y, en el último segundo, Callum se sacó el pene de la boca y lo masturbo con ambas manos, la saliva de su boca le facilitó la tarea.

Las caderas del otro dieron una última embestida hacia adelante y Callum sintió un golpe cálido que impactó directo en su mejilla. Cerró uno de sus ojos mientras sentía cómo la eyaculación de Soren ensuciaba su cara: el primer chorro había caído en su mejilla, el segundo golpeó el puente de su nariz; antes de la siguiente emisión, Callum apartó la cara. Los tercer y cuarto chorros de semen salieron sin rumbo, pero Callum pudo sentir cómo aterrizaban en su espalda y en la parte posterior del cuello.

Con cada expulsión, la respiración y gemidos de Soren se volvían más calmados y el alivio se apoderaba de sus sonidos. Cuando Callum miró hacia arriba, el otro tenía los ojos cerrados. Después de unos instantes, los abrió.

—¡C-Callum! —miró alarmado cómo había dejado el rostro ajeno. El mencionado llevó una de sus manos al sitio donde había sentido el calor golpearlo y, efectivamente, sintió el fluido viscoso resbalándose lentamente por su mejilla y nariz.

Si bien se alarmó, Soren se tomó unos cuantos segundos para mirarle la cara. Acomodó su cabello y pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla que no estaba sucia, acariciándola. Callum aprovechó para estabilizar su respiración y relamer sus labios, mirando directo al otro.

—H-hice un desastre, ¿no es así? —desde donde estaba, percibió un sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro de Soren.

—Un poco... pero, ¿te gusta? —solo pudo sonreír, abochornado.

Soren asintió lentamente, casi imperceptible.

—Bastante... —se quedó contemplando por otros segundos más hasta que el líquido en el rostro de Callum empezó a enfriarse, incomodándolo.

—Hey... ¿vas a limpiarme? —sacó a Soren de su trance.

—¡A-Ah...! Claro —se sentó y alcanzó un trozo de tela. —Ven aquí... —le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Soren se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, Callum se enderezó y fue a sentarse a su lado, girando el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente. Con una mano, Soren sujetó su rostro por el mentón y, con la otra, pasó el pañuelo por la frente, limpiándole el sudor.

De la frente, pasó al puente de la nariz, luego las mejillas y, al final, la boca. Soren movía el pañuelo con suavidad y cuidado, frotando con atención y preocupándose por eliminar hasta la última gota de sus fluidos en el rostro de Callum.

Callum solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Después de terminar con su cara, Soren extendió el brazo para limpiarle la espalda y el cuello.

—También cayó un poco acá... —dijo Soren, intentando no sonar apenado.

—En realidad fue mucho —Callum rio por lo bajo mientras Soren terminaba de limpiarlo y regresó a mirarlo de frente.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —Soren fingió un puchero que fue recibido por una risa de Callum.

—¿En verdad te gustó tanto? —con una de sus manos acarició el cabello despeinado de Soren.

—Por supuesto que sí... —le sonrió y acunó el rostro de Callum entre sus manos, acercándose para darle un beso corto. —Me hace muy feliz que podamos compartir esto... —se separó solo unos milímetros. Callum se sonrojó.

—Yo igual, Soren... —ahora fue turno de Callum de acercarse a darle un beso corto.

—Eres tan bello, ¿lo sabías? —el beso de Soren ahora se dirigió a una de las mejillas del otro.

Callum no supo que responder.

—Ehm...

—No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras... —unió sus frentes. —Y también estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo ahora —sonrió.

—Soren... —el calor ya estaba sofocando su rostro. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de los brazos del caballero, sintiendo la piel y los músculos, apretando levemente.

—En verdad te gustan mis músculos —sonrió.

—Ya te había dicho que si... —aún estaba apenado.

—¿Quisieras decirme por qué? —se acostó de lado en la cama, mirando a Callum de frente.

Lo imitó y se acostó igual, mirando de frente. Soren posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Callum, acercándolo un poco.

—Mmmm...no sabría decirlo —desvió la mirada.

—Inténtalo —subió la mano que tenía en su cintura hasta su cara y le acarició una mejilla. —Solo si quieres...

Callum reflexionó por unos segundos mientras acariciaba el costado de Soren, sintiendo los músculos y sus formas debajo de la piel.

—Es solo que...tus músculos son prueba de que eres más grande y fuerte que yo... —dijo mientras acariciaba en círculos con el pulgar el abdomen ajeno. —Y eso me hace sentir seguro...me gusta que seas más grande que yo.

—¿Hm? ¿Y eso por qué será? —preguntó, curioso.

—No tengo idea, Soren...tal vez me gusta sentirme vulnerable.

—Entiendo... en todo caso, ¿te gusta esto? —con los dos brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Callum y lo apretó en un abrazo fuerte que terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

—Si me gusta, mucho... —con sus manos, Callum hizo lo que pudo para acariciar su espalda, sintiendo los músculos de esa parte y delineándolos con los dedos.

—¿Qué sientes ahora mismo que te estoy abrazando así? —Soren acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de Callum.

—A-ahhh...me siento bien... —examinó más dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo el roce entre los cuerpos y el tamaño y fuerza de Soren apoderándose de él. —Me siento cómodo...cálido...como si todo tu amor me cubriera a la vez que todo tu cuerpo —se sonrojó. —Y eso me hace sentir seguro, protegido...

—Cielos, Callum...

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Dije algo raro? —se le tensó el cuerpo, pero Soren rápidamente lo apretó más y pasó sus manos por toda su espalda, tranquilizándolo.

—Claro que no, es solo que...eres tan sincero a veces —sonrió. —Y tus palabras me hacen sentir más enamorado —volvió a mirarlo de frente, dándole otro beso.

—A-ahhh... ya entiendo

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo? —le revolvió el cabello con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿Hm? —asintió.

—Ya sé que estábamos listos para más... —acarició todo su costado y posó una de sus manos sobre su cadera. —Pero podemos llevar las cosas con calma, si eso quieres...

Callum comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas, en sus muñecas y en su entrepierna. Además, el calor que le estaba dando Soren con solo estar acurrucados era tan distinto y, hasta cierto punto, eso también era nuevo.

_“Ya fue suficiente por hoy”_

—Estoy de acuerdo, Soren —le sonrió. —Solo si me prometes algo...

—¿Ah?

—Que habrá más noches como esta

Vio cómo sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo muy ligero.

—¡Claro! —volvió a apretarlo en un abrazo. —Todas las que quieras, mi príncipe.

Fue turno de Callum para sonrojarse.

—Entonces está bien...además, me está empezando a dar sueño —bostezó.

Soren le dio un último beso en los labios y lo hizo voltearse para que le diera la espalda. Callum sintió cómo todo el cuerpo ajeno lo cubría en un abrazo por detrás. De pronto, podía sentirlo todo: el calor de Soren, su aroma de siempre mezclado con el olor a sudor que había resultado de su sesión de placer nocturno, la suavidad de la piel y la fuerza de sus brazos que lo mantenían sujeto, casi atrapado, pero seguro.

Bostezó de nuevo y sintió que Soren le daba unos cuantos besos en la nuca.

—Duerme ya, príncipe.

Así como lo había hecho toda la noche, lo obedeció.

—Buenas noches, Soren.

—Buenas noches, Callum.

De a poco, los párpados le pesaron más y más hasta que perdió la conciencia. Se quedó dormido entre el aroma, el calor y los brazos de Soren. Sus sueños estuvieron llenos de príncipes y caballeros valientes que se besaban a escondidas de todo el mundo.


End file.
